I'm Still Here
by Breathe Forever
Summary: Christmas One-Shot. Ikuto and his family have an annual Christmas "Escapade" every year. It's more than just Christmas, but the time something else happened, too.


**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**Music: Life in Technicolor - Coldplay**

**Drawings: Need to upload Quiet.**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!_

_I got this idea from Clannad and Clannad ~After Story~. It's sorta original, I guess... and I'm Still Here by Johnny Rzeznik._

_If you can guess what the heck is going on, big cookies for you. Try to guess. I want to hear what other people thought was going on when they read this, so review it!_

_If you don't understand SQUAT, just say it in a review and I'll explain._

* * *

**_I'm Still Here_**

_By: Breathe Forever_

* * *

It was that time of the year, again. The time when snowflakes fall onto brittle grass, covering what has been damaged by the cold; Nurturing the wounded with a warm blanket of delicately crafted ice.

Christmas Eve. The day when families get together, far and near, to grant the wishes and wants of others. To find first love and to give the promise of special times.

It was the anniversary of a precious day.

A gentle shake from a pair of small warm hands woke me up from my state of blissful evening sleep.

"Daddy, daddy," a little girl called.

Cracking my eyes open a bit, I was met with a sea of radiant tawny.

"A...mu?" I whispered. The girl smiled. Just like your smile.

"Mom always said I'm a part of her soul." The tiny girl grinned cutely, her small violet curls shifting as she laughed so very childlike.

I pondered on the thought of that carefree titter, thinking of ways to make her even happier.

"Amaya, what do you wish for?" I asked, genuine thoughtfulness etched on the contours of my face.

She laughed again. "That's easy." She said. "All I want for Christmas is for us to be all together."

"All together..." I trailed. "I can do that and so much more."

She smiled, content clear in it's depth. "You already do, Daddy."

I heard you laugh in the distance.

I quietly usher Amaya off the maroon sheets of our bedroom, stretching and getting up myself.

I stumbled to get to the doorway, sleep still in my eyes along with "sand" from the "Sandman".

I yawned.

"Daddy, sit by me!" Our little girl pleaded, dragging a fluffy cushion to a side of the tea table.

I chuckled. How enthusiastic.

I complied, sitting on my ankles. She turned starry eyes towards me and soon enough, her motormouth went off.

"When will we go?" She asked. "Can we visit the Amusement park again? Boy, was that fun! I would ride on the carousel and the teacups! I love that pink teacup," she spread her arms as far as they could go. "I love it this much!"

"Of course, sweetheart." I ruffled her purple tresses. "We'll leave once you get your coat on. We don't want you sick."

Amaya paused, peering through her eyelashes. Enthusiastically, she nodded and bolted to her room at the end of the hall.

"Quite the eccentric soul, isn't she?" You say. It was not meant to be bitter. Instead, it was light-hearted and praising.

You were glad to have such a unique daughter.

"Nah, more like crazy," I said. "I think she gets it from her Mother."

I could see her start to fume. "SAYS THE GUY WHO STALKED A CHILD!"

"Yep." I leaned in closer to her. The smell of winter and strawberry honey clung to her winter coat. It brought back so many memories. "And it was worth it. All that time I spent with you."

Your face turned an interesting shade of red. "We-well..."

I smirked.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Out came Amaya, all dressed in pink and black, kinda like how you are now. She sniffed.

Reaching for her palms, I warmed them between my own and said,"Be careful, Amaya. We don't want you sick."

She nodded, growing quiet.

Getting up, I threw on a navy trench coat that rested upon the hanger on our door. I guess it was enough for now. We won't be outside for long.

"C'mon." I held her hand. "We want to make it there before midnight, right?"

She smiled, mouth running again. "Do you think there will be little snow fairies? And little bunnies bouncing around? I love bunnies! They're so cute!"

I smiled right along with her.

So did you.

The ride to the train station was spent in giggles and Christmas spirit, Amaya occasionally pointing out different wreaths and light shows projected on buildings. Her face was so bright and cheerful, we just had to laugh with her tiny tittering.

You seemed fixated on the surroundings, the shine from passing streetlights skimming across your pale complexion.

So pensive. Always lost in thought.

"Oi," I called, glancing in the rear view mirror.

You looked at me from the corner of your eyes.

"Don't be so down. You look so much more beautiful with a smile on your face. Show me those pearly whites."

Blushing, you muttered something I couldn't make out.

A smirk graced my features. Just as it always does with you around.

I saw you reach over and brush away some strands of violet hair that swept into Amaya's sleeping face.

A smile came upon your countenance, but it was wistful.

Oh how we wish.

I killed the gas once we entered the parking lot. We arrived just in time. If we hurried, we could catch this stop before it leaves.

"Blueberry...," I shook her. "Amaya, wake up."

She continued to rest peacefully.

"Let her sleep," You said. "She was up all night excited for our annual trip."

"I guess I'll just have to carry her..." I sighed.

I gently take her frail form in my arms, holding her like a baby so she could rest against my chest.

Luckily, there was a space close to the stop since no usually one goes outside this late. Especially on Christmas Day. I had to walk a short distance to get to the train's opening doors, and just as we walked through, the door behind us shut.

"Thank God we made it on time," I said, relieved through and through.

Seats in the back were picked. They were red velvet and framed with gold. It was an expensive train, yes, but our favorite one. We always took this when we went on our annual Christmas Escapade.

"You still believe in Him?" You asked.

After all that happened...

"With my life. I still wear the cross that I had when we first met."

"Didn't you give that to me on my 18th birthday?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The only reason why I wear this cross... is because it reminds me of you."

You nodded. "I like to think of it as our connection."

Suddenly, a full-blown grin etched onto my face. "Connection, huh? Why, my little strawberry, I didn't know-"

"Shut up," You pouted, cheeks still slightly red.

I opened my mouth to speak, but our daughter started to stir, so we settled for a comfortable silence, instead.

She yawned, arms stretching out and hitting me in the face.

She opened her honey eyes. "Oh, Daddy! I didn't see you there!"

I rubbed my jaw. Despite how she looks, a slug in the jaw from her always hurts like heck.

A giggle in your direction.

I was inevitably reminded of all those painful times when you hit me for teasing you. I was only teasing you. You didn't have to hit me so hard.

But it was worth it. If I could see your reactions and your true self shine through, it was worth every excruciating punch and kick you gave me.

It looks like she really is our one and only little girl. Only she can inherit the "Amu Punch".

"You seem to take hitting as a hobby nowadays," I commented.

Referring to all those other times when I tried to wake her up, only to get a K.O. straight to the face.

And one time my eye.

"I don't!" She gasped.

I only tapped her nose. "It's not good to hit Daddys."

She pouted, lower lip out just like yours was a few moments ago.

"But...," I interrupted her next sentence. "I think it's good for a girl to have a punch like that. It may be helpful in the future. You can become a Pro-Wrestler."

You both grimaced.

"How about this: You don't have to become a Pro-Wrestler, but you are strong. Not only on the outside, but the inside. That's what makes you even more precious. Even more beautiful."

She beamed, so bright and so unexpected.

"Mom would be so proud of me!" Amaya exclaimed cheerfully.

You smiled so pridefully, you seemed to sparkle.

The speakers started to static. "We have arrived at your destination. Please exit on the door to the left."

"C'mon, Amaya." I said. "It's time."

She got up off the floor and dusted off the imaginary dust that coated her smooth overcoat. She grabbed onto my hand, searching desperately for reassurance.

Instead of me giving her reasurance, we gave each other comfort through our held hands. The warmth made the nostalgia and sorrow in the pits of our stomachs disappear, if only the tiniest bit.

Taking a deep breath, we stepped out into the cold.

"It's f-freezing, Daddy." Her little white teeth chattered.

"Don't worry," I spoke over the rushing wind. "We'll be there soon."

"Is this the old ruins or the Teacups?" She inquired. Puffs of heated air left her lips as she tried to cover herself up to her nose in scarf.

You whisper,"Teacups."

"The Teacups? Can we ride on them?" She started jumping up in down, despite the ankle-high snow we were shuffling through.

"Even in this weather, we can't." I lowered my gaze. "It was torn down. But, I made a new one a year ago."

She let out a breath of pure joy, making the cutest little sound. The one that you do when you're happy.

Stopping, I realized we were here. All it seemed like was an endless plane of vast everwhite.

"Hey, look!" Amaya shouted. "It's snowing!"

She tried catching a few in her mittened hands, only to "awww" when it melted away a few seconds later.

My lips upturned in the faintest of smiles. "Amaya, you're just like your Mom, y'know that?"

She lifted her face up, eyes the beautiful golden color only a daughter of yours could possess. The beautiful molten glow of a pure-hearted spirit.

"I am?" She asked. Such a sweet, innocent voice. Just as soft as your own.

"You are, my little blueberry." I spoke. The usual musical sound cracked a little.

Her carambola hues lifted as her lips raised tenderly, her cheeks blushing the same scarlet you do.

She's like you in so many different lights.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're here, Amaya."

She nodded, starting to tear up.

Our daughter kneeled in front of a small shrine, two crosses sticking up beside an embedded picture.

The picture was obscured from the snow covering it, yet you could still see a hint of sakura.

The girl in the picture waved at everyone in sight, beaming at both the kind and evil.

She shone light down on the suffering, comforting even the wicked. Not even the North Star could match her brilliant radiance.

She looked very little like you, for you were much more gorgeous in person; Especially when you blushed an adorable little scarlet every time I teased you.

And I can still remember the way you smiled at me. So dear and holding so very much love. So much that your entire being couldn't hold it and you gave your love out to anyone who needed it.

Yet you gave me the most cherished, the feeling of fondness brimming in the deep depths of your sunshine.

You still do.

Even if you're not here.

* * *

_Ugh, need to fix my writing skills. It was too rushed..._

_I hope everyone had a great Christmas, because mine sucked -.-_

_I didn't get any presents :/_

_Well, I did, if you include getting your old phone back, a box of crayola markers, an organizer, 3 pairs of socks, a bright pink sweatshirt (that was too small), an overcoat, a puzzle, a manga that was specifically the one you LOATHED, a numbers game and wrapping paper._

_Here's what HayLee got (sent from HayLee herself):_

_~On the last day of xmas my mommy gave to me: a 50 dollar gift card, a 20 dollar gift card, 2 8gb flashdrives, a box of lanyard, a box of beads, 2 coloring books, a box of crayons, 3 post-it pads, and a retarded looking unicorn.~_

_Well, yep._

_She had a better Christmas than me._

_We didn't even have a Christmas tree T~T_

_And I find it funny that my family acts like they know me when they really don't. Not at all. Showed through their presents._

_It's sad._

_All I wanted for X-mas was a Notebook (Laptop one)._

_That's it._

_That's all I wanted._

_That's WHAT I've wanted for the passed 3 years. To help start my drawing career (a little far-fetched, I know, but I'll try. Teachers say I should do Art as a living)._

_What do they say?_

_"Clay needs a laptop. You're too young."_

_Clay already has a desktop computer. And I'm 13._

_I'm too young?_

_*insert bad words*_

_D:_

_Oh and P.S. the title also has a hidden meaning :3_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


End file.
